


Pickup Lines

by minewtion



Series: Clichés [3]
Category: Mewgulf, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: 3+1 Things, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious Mew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minewtion/pseuds/minewtion
Summary: The three times Gulf was being obvious and Mew being oblivious.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Clichés [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625233
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	Pickup Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the many flirting classes I gave to my friends and also my roommate story about her crush just now hhhh.

_One._

Gulf said it before about how he wasn’t a person who talks much so he conveyed his feelings through his actions or how he looked at the person. His apparently crush on Mew was something that _everyone_ can see.

Except for Mew apparently.

As if his heart eyes and the way he made himself smaller when he was next to Mew, or maybe the way his voice rose just a semitone higher and turns out kind of whiny when he talked or reacted to Mew’s teasing aren’t a dead giveaway to what he was feeling inside, Mew despite being the freshman PhD student – as they like to call him – he is, was able to not sense Gulf’s inner turmoil. Lately Gulf hadn’t been able to control his green-eyed monster seeing Mew flirting with others and Mew had the _audacity_ to ask him why he was being fierce lately. It’s not like Gulf can admit it and _he won’t_ admit it anyway.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

They were all on set for the photo shoot on the fan meeting, some were busy munching down food on the kitchen counter, some lounging around while playing their phones waiting for their turn and Mild being the one who couldn’t sit still for a second too long, decides to approach Mew who was supporting Gulf on his lap.

“Oho, Gulf, there’s a chair here in case you didn’t notice,” said Mild teasingly.

Gulf turned his head when he heard his name and stick his tongue out a little to tease Mild before saying,

“I don’t want to,” and continued to snuggle closer to Mew, eliciting a light laugh from the man.

“White must’ve meant this when he said people in love stink,” Mild replied while making faces at the couple.

Kaownah looked up from his phone to laugh at their conversation and decided to tease Mild too.

“You’re just jealous because you’re single, phi,” Kaownah said while laughing at Mild offended expression. Mild proceeded to say _a lot_ of wows while looking offended and baffled by the attacks he is getting. Gulf giggled from his position on Mew’s lap, feeling Mew joining in laughing.

“You ask him back, P’Mild!” Gulf said while still laughing at the situation.

“Ha! What about you, Kaownah? When are you going to date?” Mild asked while pointing an accusing finger to Kaownah.

“Aw, I don’t know. When are you going to have someone, P’Gulf?” Kaownah shoots back.

“Aw, I don’t know. Depends, when do you want to date, phi?” Gulf asked while trying to twist to look at Mew.

Mew looked up to see Gulf’s inquiring eyes, registering that the question was directed towards him. He looked up to see Mild shocked face turned into a teasing smile while Mild wiggled his eyebrows obnoxiously and Kaownah looking like he was about to burst from holding back his smile. Mew met Gulf’s eyes again, Gulf face remained curious, the face he made when he asked Mew questions and Mew took a little too long to reply.

“What are you saying, Type? We’ve been boyfriends for a long time already,” Mew replied.

Kaownah made a pitiful sound – kind of like the sound a cute pup would made – while Mild sighed exasperatedly and rolled his eyes at Mew not catching how smooth Gulf made his attempt at flirting. Gulf turned around and laughed, continuing his conversation with Mild. Mew thought he caught a glimpse of disappointment in Gulf’s eyes when he turned back around and in the way he laughed too, but Mew didn’t know why it was there. So, he tucked his face in Gulf’s back and snuggled impossibly closer to the warmth with a waft of sandalwood and opted to hear Gulf’s voice talking to Mild instead.


End file.
